High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, many different types of network devices such as switches, routers, and bridges direct data packets from source devices to destination devices located virtually anywhere around the world. Improvements in network performance will drive further advances in high speed data networks.